


lie down with me and hold me in your arms

by 2wistful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wistful/pseuds/2wistful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is cold and zayn is warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lie down with me and hold me in your arms

It’s four in the morning, and Harry is cold. Like really, really cold. Two blankets, a duvet, and woolen socks do nothing to help the fact that he is a six-foot long block of ice.

Zayn is in the next room over. Sometimes he stays over after an event or party and he and Harry just fuck around in Harry’s personal recording studio, or Harry makes them both smoothies, making sure Zayn (always) gets the red straw. However, none of that matters right now, because Harry is fucking cold and Zayn is entirely too far away.

Zayn is eternally warm. He’s always lounging around in his boxers or wearing a thin jumper outside while Harry parades around in his giant YSL coats and scarves. This is Harry’s dilemma. He is cold and Zayn is warm but Zayn is far away and does he want to risk getting even colder but with the promise of getting warmed up by crawling in bed with Zayn? It’s a chance he’s willing to take.

He drags his two blankets and the duvet with him as he gets out of bed, using them as a cape to shield him from the chilly night air. Zayn’s door is slightly cracked open, and Harry can hear soft snores from where he is in the hallway. He goes in Zayn’s room, not even bothering to wake him up to warn him, as that’s a fruitless endeavor in itself, and leaves the blankets on the floor in order to lift up Zayn’s single blanket and slide underneath. 

Zayn stirs slightly, adjusting to Harry’s cool skin meeting his overly warm body, but he doesn’t wake up until Harry presses his cold nose into Zayn’s neck.

“Harry, wha’ the fuck are you doin’.” Zayn mumbles, still mostly asleep and only a tiny bit irritated. He’s mostly endeared, because this kind of thing is a bit of a regular occurrence. 

“’M cold, Zayn,” Harry whines, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s torso. “You’re so warm… You’re always warm, you know that?”

A hint of a smile lifts Zayn’s lips. “C’mon Harry, roll over, your arm’s gonna fall asleep if we do it like this.”

Harry hums happily, rolling over to let Zayn press his torso against Harry’s back, pulling Zayn’s arm to rest snugly against his chest.

“Love you, Zayn,” Harry murmurs, and a full smile blooms on Zayn’s face, and he kisses Harry’s shoulder. “Love you too, Harry.”

Zayn traces soft patterns into Harry’s skin as Harry falls asleep in a matter of seconds, his body finally warm and relaxed. Zayn’s almost asleep too, and his last thought before he drifts off is that he’s going to wake up too warm and covered in sweat, but it’ll be okay, because Harry will be next to him.


End file.
